


The Story of Tinned Beans

by Imtoopickywithusernames



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtoopickywithusernames/pseuds/Imtoopickywithusernames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi doesn't particularly like his job, as it's dull and so very repetitive. However, clumsiness and a stack of tinned beans is enough to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of Tinned Beans

“Just an hour left then I can go home.” Levi muttered to himself, picking up yet another box of food and loading it onto a trolley. He really needed a job that didn’t consist of stacking heavy boxes onto an oversized portable box stacking device and then putting the contents of those boxes onto shelves. It was seriously dull. And he wasn’t really the greatest at talking to people and making friends either, so he had no-one to talk to while he was working. There wasn’t much pay either. But he didn’t really care about the money much. His parents were rich, and he technically didn’t need a job because he could just leech off them for the rest of his life, but Levi loathed having to rely on other people. He hated just receiving money and having done nothing to earn it, so he got himself a job. His parents didn’t really understand why he wanted one, but the accepted it anyway, and took him to and from the store without any questions other than “so how was work?” His parents were pretty cool really.

The boxes were lighter than the ones he had been transporting most of the day, so Levi decided to play a game he liked to call ‘Name What’s In The Box Before I Open It And Find Out Where It Has To Go.’ He stared at the boxes for a while, picking them up and shaking them a little. “I’m gonna go with popcorn packets.” He said to nobody in particular because there was nobody else there. He opened the lid of one of the boxes and half smiled to himself. Correct. Again. He took the handle of the oversized box stacking device (he really needed to learn the name of these things), and pushed it through the doors and to the isle in which the popcorn packets resided. Surprisingly it was in the isle with all the tinned items, for some reason unbeknown to him. He fully opened the box he had peeked inside earlier, grabbed a handful and started stacking them not so neatly but neatly enough on the shelves.

Three handfuls of popcorn packets later and a very loud crash sounded from just down the isle. Levi jumped and turned around in shock. A boy, probably no older than 16, seemed to have stumbled and landed face first into a large pile of stacked tinned beans. At least, that’s what it looked like. He could have course just have been really excited to see all the tinned beans sitting in a neat pile and dived headfirst into them without thinking – that seemed the less likely option though. Levi dropped the popcorn packets he was holding back into the box and ran towards the boy. “Are you alright sir?” He asked, calling him sir because he had to, otherwise he probably would have just called him an idiot. The boy sat up and turned around. He had bright green eyes and a rather determined expression for someone who just tripped into a stack of beans. “Are you okay?” Levi repeated, holding out his hand to help the guy up. “Yeah I’m okay.” He replied, shaking his brown hair out of his eyes and taking Levi’s hand. “Um, I’m Eren, by the way. Thanks for helping me. I’ll help you stack these back up if you like.”   
“Oh, no, it’s okay, I can get someone else to come down and help. I’m Levi.”  
“No, no, I insist. I was the one clumsy enough to trip into them, I’ll be the one to help you stack them back up again.” Eren gripped Levi’s hand tighter and shook it vigorously. “Nice to meet you.” He said, smiling. Levi smiled back, watching as Eren bent down and started putting tins in rows to make the base for the pile again. Honestly, he was pretty cute. Levi would probably never admit it to anyone, but this guy was almost exactly his type. “Um, how did you guys make this stack again?” Eren asked, looking up. Levi chucked and bent down next to him.

About 10 minutes later the beans were almost completely stacked up again. It would have been finished sooner, only 1: Eren was really clumsy and kept knocking them down by with his elbow as he reached for another can, and 2: Levi wasn’t tall enough to help Eren stack the beans once they had finally got around half of them piled up. They had chatted throughout the process and Levi found himself liking the boy more and more. He was actually having fun. It had been years since he had actually interacted with anybody other than his parents. And it had been even longer since he had found himself laughing. “So Levi, you don’t really look like the type to be working in a grocery store…how did you end up here?” Eren asked, peering at Levi curiously.   
“Oh um, well, my parents are really rich and all, so I don’t really need to work anywhere, but I didn’t like the idea of having to rely on my parents for money all my life, so I looked for jobs and this is what I ended up with.”  
“You’re weird.” Eren giggled.   
“You’re the one who tripped into a stacked pile of tinned beans when there was nothing to trip over.” Levi retorted.  
“Touché.” Eren tilted his head a little and looked at the pile. “Not as neat as before, but it’ll do, right?”  
“Right.”  
“Well then, I’d better let you get back to work.” Eren said, turning to head back in the direction he had been meaning to go in the first place. Levi suddenly felt desperate to stay near him.  
“Wait!” He said. Eren stopped and turned to look at him, “I mean, um, is there anything I can help you with?” He asked, twiddling his fingers and looking down. Eren walked towards him.   
“Give me your hand.” He said quietly.   
“What?”  
“Give me your hand.” Eren repeated, waiting with his own hand out. Levi held out his hand and Eren grabbed it. He felt something cold pressing against his skin and when Eren let go he saw 10 glistening black numbers scribbled there. Levi smiled both at his hand and Eren. “I want to see you again. Call me when you get off work.” Eren whispered, giving Levi’s cheek a small kiss, before walking off.

Levi couldn’t stop smiling for the rest of his shift, and when he finished, he quickly punched the numbers into the dial pad. It took 2 rings before he heard Eren’s voice. “Hello?”  
“Hey, it’s, uh, it’s Levi.”  
“Levi! I’m waiting around the corner of the store. Wanna go grab something to eat?”  
“Sure!”   
For the first time in his life, Levi was properly happy.


End file.
